A base station device as the one above is disclosed in, for example, PTL 1. The base station device disclosed in PTL 1 downloads configuration information concerning an installed position of the base station device itself and the like from a server at the time of new installment (in other words, at the time of first startup), thereby using the configuration information for subsequent operations.